


Not Just A Pretty Face

by thaliastxrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Peter, M/M, Mafia AU, Peter doesn't take any shit, Smut, Violence, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: Tony didn’t expect the little, dainty boy he plucked from the street to have such a wicked streak.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 344





	Not Just A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another mafia au  
> i love this shit  
> i'm not sorry

Peter had just turned eighteen when he met Tony Stark. He had just gotten a job as a waiter after a year of living on the street, the owner of the upscale restaurant had taken pity on him, and gave him a chance. That very first night he had started his new job, was the last night he ever spent on the street. Tony had instantly taken to him, and later that night had asked him if he could take him home after work, to which Peter couldn’t really think of a polite response; plus he also didn’t want to really say no either. He was using the small wage and tips he had made to get a room at the local homeless shelter, and when he told him that he’d be okay, and then accidentally ended up blurting out that he was staying at a homeless shelter. **  
**

Peter saw Tony’s eyes soften, and then he told him that if he wanted a change for the night, then the offer was open until he left. Peter nodded and moved onto the next table, fully intending to not go home with a stranger, but something pulled in his gut; a feeling he’d never experienced before. Tony stayed right until closing, the men at his table leaving before he did, and Peter was sent to go and give him the check. Tony repeated his offer, smiling softly as Peter stuttered and tripped over his words until he sighed, and agreed. He didn’t know why, he still doesn’t, all this time later… There was just something that pulled him to the older man.

It was innocent at first, although Tony always dropped hints that he wanted more, but knew that Peter needed time. He was respectful, kind, caring and thought the world of Peter and always made it known. Peter fell more and more every day, but always held off. There was a feeling he couldn’t shake like something was wrong; like, he should run for the hills. He couldn’t explain it because Tony was nothing but a gentleman. 

He bought him whatever he needed, or wanted, he fed him and gave him his own room. He would take him on days out, and for dinner at least twice a week. He got him enrolled for online classes, and he was allowed free roam of the house when he would stay over. He would spend a couple of hours each night laid in Tony’s bed, talking about their day, watching a movie and eating takeout. Still, that feeling kept him from just giving into the man for a while, but soon enough, he just never left. 

He then understood everything he was feeling one dark, stormy Sunday morning. He was left to sleep early in the morning when Tony pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder as he dipped out of bed, leaving Peter wrapped in the warm, soft fabric and hidden once again from the secrets he hid from him. When he woke, he went about his usual routine; shower, dress, breakfast. The house was always full. Tony’s friends and colleagues always filled the rooms, but today the house was empty and quiet; a feeling of confusion and dread filling Peter’s mind. 

Peter continued to walk through the house, his breathing and bare feet creating the only sound between the brick four walls. He found himself looking around Tony’s office, not really looking for anything in particular, just idly looking over each of the books arranged neatly on the shelves, flicking through the paperwork on his desk. That’s when Peter looked closely at the bookshelf in the far right corner of the room, to anyone else it would have looked just like the others, but this one had books randomly placed; the other’s either grouped in terms of their topic or alphabetically. This one… This one was too random. 

Peter stood in front of it, inspecting each and every book until he found one that was a lot thicker than the others; another misplaced book as Tony had all thicker ones grouped together too. Peter went to pull the book from the shelf, but it wouldn’t budge; strange. That’s when Peter tried to pull it downwards from the spine and the shelf moved away from the wall, it was heavy; it was just a door. 

That’s when the voices flowed out from behind it. They were hushed, muffled. Peter inched the shelf out further until it was fully swung open, revealing a small hallway. How hadn’t he ever noticed this before? Hidden in plain sight, he’ll say. He had been in Tony’s office so many times. Curled up on his lap while he worked, laid on the small couch reading while he was replying to emails, laid out on the floor on the soft rug, back against Tony’s chest, after not making it to the bedroom.

At the end of the hallway, there was another door. Peter hesitated, hand ghosting the handle as he tried to make sense of the voices behind it; he couldn’t. This meant that he would have to open it and found out for himself, but he had a pull in his gut… He didn’t want to find out. Nevertheless, his hand was pulling the handle before his mind caught up with the action and he couldn’t stop his feet moving forward, the curious bones in his body making him move almost on their own. 

He stepped carefully down the steps, the cold concrete on his feet making a shiver run up and through his body with each step, the voices began to get clearer. The first he made out was that of Tony’s. Irritated, cold and rough. Peter had never heard it like that before. His voice was usually smooth, like well-aged whiskey, and calm, collected… Loving. This was a man wronged, and Peter was about to find out just how wronged Tony was.

The second and third voices were Steve and Buckys, their thick Brooklyn accent giving them away easily. No one noticed he was there, everyone’s back turned as he reached the bottom of the stairs, hand gripping the rail harshly, knuckles whitening as he saw a man on his knees, covered in blood, his hands bound behind his back. Tony was stood in front of him, hands bloody, sleeves rolled up and hair messy. 

Peter jumped as Tony delivered a harsh blow to the man’s face, knocking him backward, he let out a pained groan as he hit the floor. Peter made sure not to make a sound, he kept his eyes on the scene in front of him, it felt surreal, like a dream or as if he was watching a movie. Tony demanded to know where his money was, which Peter almost laughed at; why is a millionaire worried about money from some random man. When he didn’t reply quickly enough, Tony delivered a sharp kick to the man’s ribs, making him cough sharply.

“Doesn’t look like he’s gonna talk, boss.” A man on the other side of the room looked openly annoyed, Peter didn’t know who he was, he didn’t care. Tony hummed in agreement, hands reaching behind his back, lifting his shirt and pulling out a gun. Peter’s eyes followed the black metal, chest rising harder as the sound of the gun cocking filled his ears. Tony wasted no time, pointing and firing in a second, the sudden noise making Peter jump and gasp audibly. 

When the men in the room turned to him and Tony’s head shot up and turned around, Peter clamped his hand over his mouth, tears filling his eyes. Peter bolted up the stairs when Tony stepped forward, terrified of what Tony could possibly do to him. Peter refused to look back, running through the house to get to the front door, ignoring Tony’s shouts for him to stop. Just as the door was in sight, and Peter felt Tony’s arms clamp around him, tugging him back. Peter screamed and begged to be let go, not listening to a single word that Tony was saying.

‘’I’m not gonna hurt you,’’ Tony shouted over him. ‘’It’s okay. Baby, it’s okay.’’ Peter sobbed and continued to fight against him. ‘’Peter, just listen to me. Talk to me. Just hear me out, then if you wanna leave, I’ll let you. I promise, I swear.’’ Peter stilled in Tony’s arms, looking up at the man who had taken him in off the street, who spoiled and loved him every single chance he got, who he had begun to fall in love with. Peter then realized, where was he going to go? He had nowhere. The only place he had was right here, with a man he didn’t even know anymore. ‘’Please.’’ 

‘’I don’t wanna talk to you,’’ Peter said quietly, stepping out of Tony’s arms quickly when he felt Tony’s grip loosen. ‘’I won’t go… But, I need some time.’’

‘’Whatever you want,’’ Tony replied, tears in his eyes. ‘’Just don’t leave me.’’

This lead to one of the spare bedrooms being made up to be Peter’s personal bedroom, where he stayed hidden for almost a week, ignoring whenever Tony would knock on the door and attempt to get Peter to come out. The only time he opened the door was when Bucky would bring him food, but for the first few days, Peter would take the tray and slam the door back shut. Until he finally allowed Bucky to sit with him for a little while, even though Peter didn’t really trust him anymore either. Bucky fully understood and offered to stay away, but Peter didn’t want to lose a friend. That’s when he realized that he didn’t want to lose Tony either.

After eating, he finally stepped out of the room and made his way to Tony’s office, finding the door open and Tony stood looking down at his desk, slightly bent over, one hand gripping the edge of the wood, and other wrapped tightly around an empty glass. Peter padded carefully into the room, slowly walking up to him and softly running a hand up Tony’s back and over his shoulder when he got close enough. Tony lifted his head slowly, turning around, and let out a breath of relief, placing the glass onto the desk and wrapping his arms around Peter tightly. Peter hummed happily, arms coming up around Tony’s neck as Tony hid his face in his neck, cradling him closely. They stayed there for a while, holding each other and Peter realized how much he had missed Tony holding him like this.

Peter leaned back a little when Tony lifted his head slowly, gazing down at Peter before leaning forward and pressing a small, soft kiss to his lips. Peter pulled away, sighing for a moment, unsure if he had forgiven Tony yet, if he was ready to just go back to normal, before leaning back in, eyes falling closed as he tasted the whiskey on Tony’s tongue. Tony lifted Peter onto the desk, hands holding his waist and pulling him close to his body. Peter spread his legs a little to get Tony closer to him. Tony’s hands now rubbing up and down his back as Peter brought his hands up, finding Tony’s hair and tugging lightly. 

‘’I haven’t forgiven you yet,’’ Peter said breathily, attempting to pull away, but Tony just ducked his head down and began peppering light kisses along his neck.

‘’Yet,’’ Tony said against Peter’s neck and then proceeded to drag his tongue over the skin, moving back up to his jaw, pressing light kisses and soon found his lips again. Peter let out a quiet moan, feeling Tony’s tongue swipe against his lip, coaxing his mouth open again. Peter allowed the kiss to last a small while longer before pulling away, earning a displeased whine from Tony which made him laugh a little. ‘’Come back.’’

‘’We need to talk,’’ Peter replied, hands now rubbing over Tony’s shoulders while Tony let his head fall forward onto Peter’s shoulder, biting down gently.

‘’We can talk as much as you want later,’’ Tony groaned. ‘’You can’t leave me like this.’’ Peter chuckled as Tony’s hands gripped Peter’s legs, making him spread them wider so Tony could easily grind against him, making Peter whine; almost giving in and letting the older man have what he wanted before collecting himself and pushing Tony back a little. 

‘’No, no, no,’’ Peter chuckled as he slid off the desk, leaning up to press one last kiss to Tony’s lips. ‘’We can do that after.’’ 

‘’Fine,’’ Tony reluctantly agreed, letting Peter slip out of his grip. 

Peter grabbed a glass for himself as Tony poured himself a drink before pouring Peter’s and sitting down. Peter sipped the amber liquid while he sat across from Tony, sighing and smiling at him before tucking his legs under himself on the large chair; the drink resting on his knee,

‘’Tell me _everything_.’’

So, Tony did. Although Peter had come up with a pretty good idea, he didn’t know the deep aspects of Tony’s secret life. His family had begun their empire generations ago, passed down to the eldest son until it landed in Tony’s hands after his father died. Tony had different aspects that he overseed, from weapons to loans, to paid hits, extortion and drugs. He had different casinos placed around the world, and all the money was laundered through Stark Industries, although Tony swore that SI brought in its own money and that he could easily survive off of that, but he didn’t want to walk away from what his family had set up for him. 

Peter listened closely, taking in every detail while staying completely silent. Tony explained that he never intended to bring anyone into his world, but when he saw Peter for the first time, he knew it was out of his hand and before he knew it, he was in too deep and couldn’t let Peter go. That’s why he wanted Peter to stay, to keep him close; keep him safe. He also didn’t want Peter to see him differently, but that he knew he would have to tell the truth eventually.

‘’We’ve been together for almost a year,’’ Peter said once Tony had fallen silent. ‘’When was ‘eventually’ gonna be?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Tony replied, looking down at his now empty glass and putting it down on the table. ‘’Soon, I think. Just whenever it felt right.’’ Peter hummed in response, sighing and placing his glass down before he stood up from his chair, walking over to Tony. Tony looked up at Peter and reached out for his hand, pulling Peter into his lap. Peter instantly pressed his lips against Tony’s again, keeping it light and innocent; breathing him in and realizing how much he had fallen for him. 

‘’I love you,’’ Peter said quietly against Tony’s lips after he pulled away, eyes still closed and heard Tony sigh in relief. ‘’I love you and I’m not going anywhere… As long as you never hide anything from me again. If I’m here, I want to be apart of everything-’’

Tony brought his head up suddenly, cutting Peter off and making him open his eyes and look back at him as he began to shake his head, ‘’Peter, you can’t-’’

‘’No, let me finish,’’ Peter pleaded and waited for Tony to allow him to carry on; which he did with a simple nod. ‘’I will be apart of this. I’ll be by your side for everything, no matter what happens. I don’t want to be the boy you keep hidden in your bed. I don’t want to be protected. I don’t need you to protect me. I want to be your equal. Is that something you can give me?’’

‘’Of course,’’ Tony nodded, taking Peter’s hands in his, kissing the back of each hand before leaning his forehead against Peter’s. ‘’Whatever you want, sweetheart.’’

Peter spent the rest of the night learning every detail, all the ins and outs, and catching up with what Tony had hidden behind secret doors and hushed whispers, until he was finally swayed by Tony to go to bed; letting the older man guide him through the house with fingers locked together. Peter was pulled close to Tony once behind the closed door of the bedroom, a hand coming up to stroke at his cheek before running his thumb over Peter’s lips. Peter parted his lips a little taking the tip of Tony’s thumb into his mouth, looking up at him through his lashes and hearing Tony take in a sharp breath before pulling his hand away and capturing Peter’s lips. Tony’s hands slipped under Peter’s shirt, gripping his hips and pulling him as close as he could. Peter moaned softly, running his hands up Tony’s chest and then helping Tony rid his shirt before pulling away momentarily to pull off his own. **  
**

Peter giggled as Tony lifted him up, hands firmly on his ass as Peter wrapped his legs around Tony, hands in his hair and tugging softly as Peter kissed him again, taking in the smell of his aftershave and the small hint of whiskey still on his tongue. Tony walked them to the bed, setting Peter down carefully on his back and covering his body with his own. Tony took his time peppering kisses along his chest and up to his neck, nipping and mouthing at the skin while Peter whined softly. Peter soon had enough of the teasing and grabbed Tony’s chin, bringing the man up so he could kiss him wildly, full of teeth, tongue and bitten-plump lips. They both quickly stripped off the rest of the clothing they had on, and Peter quickly flipped them over so he was now the one laid on top of Tony, coming up to straddle his hips as Tony ran his hands up his thighs.

‘’Not how I thought tonight was going to go,’’ Tony smirked.

‘’I fancied a change,’’ Peter replied, his own hands rubbing over Tony’s chest. ‘’Lube?’’ Peter watched as Tony lifted his hand up, nudging underneath a pillow and presenting the lube to Peter who snorted and shook his head. 

‘’Don’t judge me.’’

Peter burst into giggles as Tony lifted himself up, hands coming around Peter’s back, holding him close to his body, and Peter let his head drop onto Tony’s shoulder as he began to rock his hips, moaning softly against his skin as his cock rubbed against Tony’s stomach. He felt Tony’s cock nudging against his thigh, and then heard the click of the bottle of lube opening, prompting Peter to wrap his arms around Tony’s shoulders to keep himself upright. Tony then placed a hand on the back of Peter’s neck, as he began to rub the pad of his finger over Peter’s hole. Peter kept his head hidden in Tony’s neck, feeling the heavy weight of his hand on his neck as Tony started to work his fingers into him, stretching and teasing with long, slow strokes that made Peter pull at his hair and bare down on his fingers. 

“I’m ready, I’m _ready- Come on_ -“

“Alright, alright,” Tony chuckled, slicking up his cock and lining it up, letting Peter sit back slowly. 

Peter moaned high and long as the head of Tony’s cock slipped inside him, gripping Tony’s shoulders before pushing against them, prompting the older man to lay down. Peter took his time, savoring the stretch and loving the feeling of Tony slowly filling him, basking in the feel of Tony gripping his hips and listening to the string of curses and groans falling from his lips; unable to look away as Tony’s eyes fluttered shut and taking in how his wet lips hung open. 

“Fuck, you take me so well- Always take me so fucking well,” Tony began to babble, hands roaming Peter’s thighs and stomach as Peter found his pace, keeping it steady and might for a while before upping the ante and fucking himself down on Tony’s cock. Tony tried and failed, to take the reins multiple times, trying to get a decent grip on Peter’s hips in order to take over, or coming up to wrap his arms around him in an attempt to flip them over, but each time Peter stuck his ground and pushed Tony back flat on the mattress, hands on his shoulders as rode his cock; even going as far as to slap Tony’s hand away from his cock, making him watch as Peter stroked himself. 

“That’s it, baby, fuck yourself on my cock.” Tony really wasn’t the type to relinquish control at all, and Peter was surprised that he’d made it this far without Tony pinning him down, but the blissed-out look on his face spoke volumes; Tony was fucking loving this and Peter could feel a newfound power bloom deep in his gut. He could easily get used to this. 

“God, so fuckin-“ Tony was cut off with a small ‘hmph’ dying the back of his throat as Peter clamped a hand down on his mouth, pushing himself back against Tony’s cock with all he could muster. Usually, Peter loved the filth that would tumble from Tony’s mouth, but tonight he just wanted everything for himself, in silence. The hand over Tony’s mouth seemed to spur the older man on, soon gripping Peter’s hips and holding him still, thrusting up into the tight, wet heat until Peter’s hand slipped from his mouth and he was spilling onto Tony’s stomach and chest, high moans, and heavy pants as his orgasm took him by surprise. It only took a couple more thrusts before Tony was following suit, thrusting up shallowly through as he spilled into Peter. Peter collapsed down onto Tony’s chest, catching his breath and having a moment’s rest before carefully pulling himself away from Tony to lay next to him, snuggling up to his side and ending up with one leg thrown over Tony’s and head laid on his chest. 

“Well, I really didn’t think that was the way it was gonna go,” Tony chuckled, running a hand up and down Peter’s back while the other petted his hair. 

“Too much?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony, breathing still a little heavy with a nervous smile. 

“Never,” Tony replied, hand coming down to his cheek and stroking his thumb over Peter’s cheek and leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Let’s get cleaned up and wrap you up in bed. You’ve got an empire to run tomorrow.”

Peter couldn’t hide his excitement as he jumped up from the bed, pulling Tony with him. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. 

The morning after was spent telling everyone that Peter was now in the know, and would be working alongside Tony, that everyone had to treat him with respect or enjoy smothering to death in a shallow grave. 

‘’Wait, wait, wait,’’ Bucky said, waving his hand to stop the conversation with a smirk on his face. ‘’Does that mean we have to call him boss now? Because… I didn’t sign up for-’’ Bucky was cut off by Peter hauling a bagel at his head while giggling. Bucky quickly grabbed it and threw it back. ‘’Is that what you’re gonna do in meetings? Bagel at the head if anyone disagrees with you?’’

‘’I’ve found it effective so far,’’ Peter snorted, feeling Tony’s forehead on his shoulder as the older man chuckled.

Learning the ropes was definitely an experience for Peter. He didn’t realize how different people would react, he thought that they’d take Tony’s word and be respectful; oh, how he was wrong. Tony had beaten six employees who dared to question his decision, jumped at anyone who so much as raised a brow. Bucky was also quick to act in defense of Peter, the two’s friendship growing stronger and Bucky ending up as Peter’s personal bodyguard. It took time, but soon everyone began looking at him as they should, as Tony’s equal; as their boss. Peter had asked repeatedly for weeks for Tony to finally let him have a gun; he’s an important person, he absolutely should have a gun. Bucky had been snickering quietly in his corner, asking if Peter had even seen a gun, let alone if he had held one. 

That led to the group making their way to the back garden, Peter walking with his hand tightly gripped in Tony’s, pulling faces at Bucky as he cracked jokes to Steve, who tried his best to hide his laughter. 

“You look so hot with my gun in your hands,” Tony said lowly into Peter’s ear, fingers dipping under his shirt as he closed the tiny gap between them; dragging Peter’s ass against his cock as he nipped his earlobe. 

“You’re supposed to be teaching me, not feeling me up,” Peter squeaked out, giggling and shoving Tony back a little, a heat blooming on his cheeks. 

Tony chuckled, mouthing at Peter’s neck, laughing every time Peter tried to push him away. “How can I not? _Fuckin’_ look at you-“ 

‘’ _Oh my God_ , they’re gonna fuck right there,’’ Bucky groaned out in mock disgust, making Sam snort into his drink and burst out laughing. Peter turned and squinted his eyes at Bucky while Tony flipped him off. 

‘’Careful, Buck, he might just use you for target practice,’’ Steve added, and earned a small tap on the back of the head from Bucky. 

Peter quickly found out that guns just weren’t for him, and then quickly come to know that violent side of Tony’s, and now his own, work wasn’t really his thing either. He liked the meeting aspects, being able to give orders and offer his opinions on upcoming negotiations and plans of action, and could happily sit through a decent scream-fest; since Tony was incredibly hot when he was mad. However, there was a couple of occasions where Peter would be asked to leave the room when things were going to escalate.

‘’Things are gonna get a little messy, sweetheart,’’ Tony said quietly, prompting Peter to get to his feet.

‘’Okay,’’ Peter said, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s lips, and giving a small wave to Bucky as he began to leave the room. ‘’Oh, before I forget,’’ Peter said suddenly, hand on the doorframe as he peeked his head back in, eyes on Bucky. ‘’Do not get anything on my carpets- I’m watching you, Barnes.’’

‘’I’ll roll them up, Goddamn,’’ He said as he began to lean down, grabbing the edge of the rug. Peter suppressed a giggle as Bucky glanced up at the man being held tightly by Steve, ‘’Lucky bastard.’’ Peter heard Tony laugh loudly as he walked away from the office, going to wait patiently in the living room with a book in his lap until Tony came for him, usually blood-soaked and a dirty smirk on his face.

Their sex life had changed dramatically too. Where Tony used to be gentle and caring near enough every single time, showering Peter with soft kisses and gentle touches, Peter had managed to bring out something animalistic from within the older man. Sometimes after hearing the final gunshot, Tony would step into the bedroom, gun in hand and blood splattered across his cheek and Peter wouldn’t be able to stop his legs from moving, basically jumping the older man, tugging him down and near-growling into the kiss; sometimes ending up bent over desks, tablets and up against the wall with the cool metal of Tony’s gun pressed against his throat while Tony fucked into him brutally. There was even the odd occasion where Peter would have Tony tied down to his office chair, the door still slightly cracked open while he fucked himself down on Tony’s cock while having his own gun, sometimes a knife, against Tony’s neck; Tony baring his teeth and filling Peter’s ears with the most depraved thoughts from deep within his mind. 

Everything was going perfectly. Until one night when Peter was sat in Tony’s office, drink in hand, sat across from him, laughing and joking until Bucky burst into the room and blurted it out that someone had ordered a hit on Peter. Tony was instantly up out of his seat and across the room, demanding to know how he found out, where he found out, and who he found it out from. Peter sat there, legs brought up to his chest and staring out the window as voices rose and footsteps came running into Tony’s office. Bucky had heard it while beating the shit out of someone who owed them money, which he had to leave empty-handed, and report right back to Tony. This all led to weeks on end of men being dragged in and out of the house, beaten and questioned until they got closer and closer. Peter soon had doors closed on him, he was kept out of meetings, told to stick to the bedroom and out of sight, and ended up sleeping alone most nights while Tony was up to God knows what. 

Peter had finally broken down, begging and pleading to be involved, to have Tony lay next to him a night, tears in his eyes and feeling pushed out. Tony had apologized, telling Peter he was petrified and wanted to keep him as safe as possible, but by the end of the conversation had promised a date night, promised to stop closing the door and went to bed. Although, nothing lasts forever, and it wasn’t long for the equality that Peter was promised didn’t seem to last too long, which means that Peter was once again infuriated with Tony. Peter had spent the last couple of hours getting ready slowly, picking the perfect outfit, taking time to make sure his hair was just right, and when he heard a knock at the door, he expected to turn around and see Tony dressed to the nines, in the suit that Peter loved the most, but instead… He just got pure disappointment. Tony stepped into the room slowly, half-dressed, hands in his pockets with a guilty look on his face. 

‘’Peter-’’

‘’Don’t you dare,’’ Peter warned, finger pointed and standing up quickly. ‘’You promised. We agreed that Saturday night was date night no matter what. You promised.’’

‘’We found who ordered the hit,’’ Tony tried to explain.

‘’So? Let Steve or Bucky handle it.’’ Peter grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, slipping it on and leaning back down to looking in the mirror, fixing the last of the stray hairs, rather than looking at Tony. ‘’Go get ready, or we’ll be late.’’

‘’Peter, _I can’t_ \- I have to deal with this. They threatened your life. I can’t just let that slide.’’

‘’ _Goddamn it, Anthony_!’’ Peter exclaimed, throwing his hands up, covering his face to calm himself back down before letting them slap back down against his side. ‘’I’m not saying you have to let it slide. I’m saying you have employees to do this shit for you!’’

‘’I’m sorry,’’ Tony said as he came over to Peter, lips on his cheek and holding him close even though Peter made no effort to return the hug. ‘’I’ll make it up to you. I swear. Just stay in here, okay?’’ Tony began to step away slowly. ‘’Okay?’’

“Whatever,” Peter said irritably, looking away from Tony when he offered a small smile. He heard the door close a few moments later, that’s when he dropped his arms, letting out a sigh and deciding to get ready for bed; Tony would be a while, he always was when there was someone to take care of and this time it was serious. It wasn’t just some guy that owed him money, or fucked up an operation, screwed a contract or opened their mouth, talking about something they shouldn’t be talking about. This was the man who was brave enough to either order the hit on Peter’s life, or the one to stand behind the trigger; either way, he was dead and Peter was breathing, so realistically, Peter shouldn’t care, and he didn’t… He just wanted to watch. He deserved that.

The shouts and hollers from the living room drifted into Peter’s bedroom, making it difficult to concentrate on reading or sleeping; even simply laying there was irritating when there was so much noise. It was times like this when Peter wished he didn’t know. He wished that Tony was still confined to the basement where it was soundproof and not so annoying. They had been at it for two hours now, and the guy was clearly showing no signs of talking, that in itself was even more infuriating; you’ve been caught, dude, give it up, you aren’t getting out alive. Some people were so dense and it showed. Peter kept watching the clock and waiting for the last blow or the piercing sound of a gunshot, it never came. Another hour and the commotion was just getting louder and louder; Tony refusing to give up and Peter was sick of it.

He got to his feet, pulling on one of Tony’s sweatshirts, and heading for the door. He paused for a moment. A box cutter was sitting on his dresser from earlier in the day when he was opening the stupid about of guilt presents Tony had bought, spending an afternoon filling the bedroom floor with expensive clothing and new furniture for the house; to make it more his home, Tony had told him. He had to give it to Tony, it worked, Peter forgave him for a whole six hours. Peter picked it up, inspecting it, and feeling the weight, sliding the blade in and out of the metal case, and then made his way to the living room. When he approached the doorway, he took in the room before him. A select few of Tony’s men, the ones who were closest to Peter, whoever considered themselves a friend to him, were scattered around the room while Tony delivered blow after blow to the man’s face, who was arms were bound behind a wooden chair; _predictable, Anthony._

Peter waited patiently for Tony lay his final hit, watching intently after Tony delivered it, stepped back, panting heavily and looked up to see Peter looking at him. Tony held up a finger; one second. Peter just tutted, sighing as the men once again began asking him questions, demanding answers, determined to find out everything. Peter rolled his eyes as the man refused once again to tell them anything, and Peter knew he just wasn’t going to talk, that they were all wasting their time, and the most annoying thing of all; keeping him awake. Peter began to step further into the living room, coming around the chair to stand next to Tony, looking down at the man. Bucky then had his turn, leaning down onto his knees and starting to break the man’s fingers one by one, until he eventually said that the hit was ordered to take Tony down, make him miserable, make him drown in grief so they could easily take over his empire. Tony scoffed when it was said that the original order was given by Justin Hammer. 

‘’It was a pretty foolproof plan,’’ The man snarked. ‘’Take out your little princess and then take you out.’’

‘’ _Princess_?’’ Peter repeated, face twisting up in disbelief. ‘’Who the fuck do you think you are?’’ 

‘’Peter,’’ Tony said into his ear, attempting to pull him back as he started to step closer to the man. ‘’Go to bed. I’ve got what I need. I’ll be five minutes.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Peter said through gritted teeth, clenching the box cutter in his hands. Just as Peter began to exit the living room, the guy decided to have one last jab; his mistake.

‘’That’s right, Princess. Listen to your daddy,’’ He laughed.

Peter stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly and scoffing. Tony attempted to tell him to go, but Peter held his hand up to cut him off. He stepped back into the room slowly, taking his time, and ending up stood behind the chair. Peter locked eyes with Tony and reached out to grab a fist full of the man’s hair, pulling his head back harshly, exposing his neck and ignoring the demands for Peter to get off him. Peter held him there for a while, eyes staying locked on Tony who looked confused on what to do, on what Peter could possibly do. Everyone in the room fell quiet, apart from the man who began to rant, trying to tug his head forward.

‘’Do you think you scare me?’’ He asked. ‘’Do you think you’ll ever be more than a quick fuck before he tosses you outside and forgets about? Because you have to know by now that that’s all you’re good for. It won’t be long until he throws you back out onto the street where you really-’’ Peter’s head shot up as Bucky lunged forward, past Tony before he even got a chance to, cocking his gun. Peter made both men stop in their tracks by holding up his hand, showing the box cutter. Tony’s arm shot out to keep Bucky from moving forward. 

The man laughed loudly, ‘’Look at you all. Jumping to protect a little-’’ Peter took an opportunity when the mans mouth hung open while he laughing, letting his head go and grabbing the man’s tongue, keeping his mouth open as he thrashed against the chair. Peter shared one last look at Tony before bringing the box cutter to the man’s tongue, slicing off a decent chunk and once again forcing his head back while blood poured. The man struggled for a while, blood spilling down onto the rug, coughing and spluttering until he finally slumped still in the chair. 

Peter let his head go, watching it fall forward before he dropped the box cutter to the floor, the metal ringing out against the wooden floor. Peter stepped back, sighing as if he was now bored, and looked up to find everyone in the room staring back at him in utter disbelief. Peter couldn’t help but crack a small smile at how Tony had a mixture of surprise and amusement on his face. Peter then looked down at the mess on the floor, groaning in irritation that a brand new rug was once again ruined.

‘’Can we go to bed now?’’ Peter asked, shooting a glance at Tony before turning around and beginning to walk away from the mess he had created. He heard Tony’s heavy footsteps quickly run up to him. Peter didn’t even bother to look back, simply shouted one last demand, 

‘’Clean up my _fucking living room_!’’

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think. comments keep me writing  
> if you'd like a second part, i've got a small idea which i could run with. let me know!  
> chill with me on tumblr: @thaliastxrk


End file.
